Guerra Mundial Z: Batalla de Semidioses
by HijoDeNeptuno
Summary: Guerra Mundial Z: Batalla de Semidioses nos cuenta de boca de los mismo semidioses que participaron en la guerra contra los zombies los sucesos a los que se enfrentaron durante y después del brote zombie en el mundo mortal. - Serie de entrevistas a los semidioses que vivieron en carne propia los estragos de esta guerra. - Lo se, pésimo sumario pero denle una oportunidad :D -


**Bueno, esta noche les traigo esta nueva historia. Espero les agrade y si es así suscribanse o agreguen a favs, actualizare cada semana o antes y serán aproximadamente 7/8 capítulos. Sin más por el momento, disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de PJ al igual que la trama de GMZ no me pertenecen y yo no gano nada con su uso. **

**Exepto sus reviews, esos no cuestan nada así que dejen los que gusten. **

* * *

_Nuestro anfitrión nos espera a un lado de la entrada a su cabaña junto al lago que rodea el campamento, Perseus Jackson a decidido mudar su cabaña a esta locación para poder localizar y neutralizar a los zombies que de ves en cuando llegan a subir a la superficie. Cuando llego hasta donde el esta me invita a pasar a la sala principal donde hay un gran ventanal con vista a Long Island, Perseus no tiene problema en que utilicemos grabadora así que coloco una cinta nueva y comenzamos._

_Cuéntanos Perseus, ¿en que momento se dieron cuenta que las cosas iban mal en el lado mortal? _

Llámame solamente Percy, Perseus suena demasiado formal y nunca me a gustado en realidad, en fin, como sabes los semidioses no tenemos demasiado contacto con el mundo mortal una vez que llegamos al campamento mestizó a menos claro que estemos en misión pero de ser así los semidioses que están en misión tienen poco o nada de contacto con el campamento también. De más esta decir que en el campamento no tenemos televisiones ni celulares o internet por lo que no estábamos al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, nos dimos cuenta una ves que se dio la primer infección dentro de los límites del campamento.

_¿Pero que hay de los sátiros que estaban en servicio en ese momento, los que se encontraban en las escuelas mortales en esos días? _

No había muchos sátiros en servicio como todos creen, ya no era tan necesario, no desde que los dioses habían comenzado a guiar ellos mismos a sus hijos al campamento y a reconocerlos llegado el momento. Si a caso había a lo mucho una docena de sátiros en todo el país, solo por si acaso. Si llegaron a toparse con algún zombie en algún momento no lo reportaron o lo han de haber evitado, recuerda que los sátiros no son guerreros como los semidioses, si pueden evitan la pelea.

_Pero los sátiros no son inmunes al virus. _

No, no lo son, mi amigo Grover puede darles fe de ello, en fin, el primer contagio de un semidiós del que tenemos registro se dio el día 22 de mayo, un grupo de dos semidioses a penas y si llegó al campamento, uno de ellos, Jackson Overland, hijo de Bóreas, tenía una mordida como por esta altura - dice mientras señala la parte media de su brazo, a unos veinte centímetros de la muñeca – al parecer se hizo la herida de camino al campamento, un grupo de zetas los atacaron, el sátiro que los guiaba no lo logro, no sabemos si llego a convertirse o si el grupo de zetas acabo por completo con el, sin embargo le dio indicaciones a Jackson para llegar, no podemos estar seguros, no teníamos forma de comunicarnos con el único testigo.

_¿El único testigo?_

Si, verás, Jackson apenas logro llegar al campamento, su estado era demasiado inestable pues había perdido demasiada sangre, el otro semidiós era sordomudo, hijo de Hefesto, solo sabemos que se llama Hic o algo por el estilo, cuando Jackson cayo en la inconsciencia minutos después de su llegada entre leves gemidos lo llamaba de esa manera, de mas esta decir que Hic no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, no estamos seguros cuanto tiempo estuvieron vagando juntos hasta que Jacob, el sátiro encargado de transportarlos los encontró y los tomo con sigo, ambos se veían de aproximadamente 20 años así que debieron de estar un buen tiempo por su propia cuenta, en fin, le administramos rápidamente néctar y ambrosía pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

_Creí que el néctar y la ambrosía no tenían efecto sobre el virus._

Es cierto, pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos, creíamos que al igual que pasa en ocasiones el néctar y la ambrosía fueron administrados demasiado tarde y ya no pudieron hacer nada por Overland, murió a los pocos minutos de ingresar en la sala de hospital que teníamos en el campamento. Entonces todo sucedió, Hic se inclinó sobre el y lo beso en la frente, en ese momento el símbolo de Bóreas apareció sobre Jackson y el de Hefesto sobre Hic, así es como sabemos quiénes son sus padres divinos, pero también en ese momento Jackson regreso, sin embargo ya no era él.

_Regreso como zombie._

Exacto, mientras Hic aun lloraba su perdida susurrando solo los dioses saben que, Jackson le… le arranco de un mordisco gran parte de la garganta, Hic murió prácticamente al instante. No sabíamos que hacer, usted entenderá que hasta ese momento cuando alguien moría se quedaba muerto o al menos eso es lo que sabíamos, sin embargo a los pocos segundos Hic también se levantó del suelo tambaleándose y ataco a Saava Lockharts una hija de Apolo que se encontraba ayudándonos en ese momento mientras Jackson se abalanzaba sobre Henry Samwell, otro hijo de Apolo que servía como médico de turno. Todo se volvió un caos en ese momento.

_¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?_

Dasha Kournikova, una hija de Ares que me había ayudado a llevar a la pareja a la cabaña medica cuando entraron en el campamento y que permaneció con nosotros todo ese tiempo tomo una lanza e intentó clavar con ella a Jackson que se encontraba masticando uno de los brazos de Henry en el suelo, la lanza lo empujo con tal fuerza que su cráneo golpeó con la mesa donde se encontraba minutos antes y por fin murió. Sin embargo pensamos que había sido la lanza la que lo había matado.

_Aun no sabían que el bronce celestial no tiene efecto sobre ellos._

No, a pesar de que ya no son humanos, los zombies tampoco son monstruos mitológicos griegos así que el bronce celestial los atraviesa como si atacaras al aire, en ese momento Hic se abalanzo sobre mi y mi primer impulso fue sacar a _Anaklusmos_ y atacarlo, sin embargo cuando llego hasta mi _Anaklusmos_ paso de largo y acabe tacleando a Hic, los dos caímos en un golpe seco en el piso sin embargo yo no corrí con tanta suerte como Dasha, ya en suelo tuve que forcejear con el un momento, dimos vueltas y el acabo sobre mi, si no hubiera sido por que en ese momento entro Quirón en la sala quizá yo no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo. Quirón lo tomo con fuerza de lo hombros y lo arrojo contra la pared donde había un escudo en lo alto el cual por el golpe calló y golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Hic partiéndola al instante. El escudo era un tosco escudo vikingo de madera y hierro que formaba parte de la decoración de el lugar, de no haber sido por ese escudo...

_¿Qué fue lo que hicieron a continuación?_

Para empezar limpiar el desastre, corrí a la gran casa a tomar el único teléfono que había en el campamento y marque el número de mi madre, una grabación de estado de alerta sonó una y otra vez por el auricular y entonces entendi la magnitud del problema, después se anunció que el contacto con el mundo mortal sería reducido a cero hasta nuevo aviso el problema es que teníamos gente fuera en ese momento y yo... Bueno, digamos que fui el primero en romper esa regla.

_Percy se levanta de su asiento y mira fijamente por la ventana que está en su sala y toma una fotografía que se encontraba en una mesa junto a la ventana, en ella se aprecia un Percy más joven junto a la señorita Annabeth Chase quien se encontraba en San Francisco cuando la epidemia comenzó. _

Después de todo... No podía dejarla ahí afuera sola, ¿verdad?.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció? **


End file.
